Sorting:Mildred Blackburn
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Clara Akerman was betrothed to Abraham Blackburn at thirteen years of age, as a way of forming an alliance between the two families. Clara was silently dissatisfied, having taken a fancy to one of the other families' boy. But he was already betrothed, and she had to go through with her betrothal to Abraham. He wasn't exactly a gentleman, four years later going to serve in the English army while she was pregnant with their first child, Mildred. He wasn't even there for the birth of his own firstborn child, and that Clara had never really forgiven her husband for, even if they hadn't wanted to marry, she'd have expected him to at least be there, but he wasn't. Mildred never spent much time with her father, even when he was home; Clara's own distaste rubbed off on her young child, especially when a year after her younger brother Sebastian was born. Mildred spent a lot of time with Sebastian and enjoyed playing with her brother much more than she would let on. All subconscious sourness of losing the undivided attention was quickly lost in love for the young boy, the one year old playing pretend with toy soldiers with her baby brother, toddling over to him to hug him when he cried. It was simply adorable, but yet again, Abraham was absent for the most of it. The final child, a second daughter Sera, was born the consecutive year after Sebastian. Both of her siblings doted on her while keeping their own bond, and they were absolutely devoted to her. They got whatever they wanted and were spoilt rotten, and this took an obvious effect on Mildred's attitude especially. The almost royal, luxury upbringing they had recieved gave her an inability to be told no, more possessions than average, and full pockets. They never saw this as strange, and instead saw the poorer as the weird ones. They have retained their close relationship, but none of them were that affected when it was announced that their father had been killed in battle; his absence was almost the norm. Mildred attended Hogwarts first, and was unsurprisingly sorted into her mother's house of Slytherin. A year after, Sebastian and Seraphina joined her, also in Slytherin, where they formed their own social group along with Sebastian's betrothed, Adrienne Lisieux. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Mildred is self-centred; she only cares about three people. Herself, Sebastian and Seraphina, her family. Very naturally vain, Mildred spends a long time in front of the mirror, mostly brushing her hair into various styles, having an icy attitude to contrast with her fiery hair. She doesn't backtalk her elders, but it is more subtly obvious in her posture and expressions, and her tone of voice towards others. Around fellow students, she can be a backtalking b*tch who doesn't care who she steps on. Of course, she puts on a sweet and shy facade for teachers, so that they don't see who she really is. She hangs out with Seb and Sera, believing they're the only ones worth her time and that she's very much superior. Her personality type is ENTJ. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! ildred has natural beauty, not that she really believes as such herself, even if she is told so. Due to her elevated social status she finds herself wearing more and more dresses instead of the more comfortable casual clothing, but she is somewhat fine with it because that was the way she was raised. Her fiery red hair, contrasting with a pale complexion, makes her stand out in any crowd, even when she may just want to blend in and be left alone, longing for privacy. She is quite tall, and also quite thin in stature. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. No. 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. Margrethe Køhler, Adam Atkinson, Caitríona Ní Eoghan, Rosalind Køhler, Esther Attaway 13. What time zone are you? UTC Category:Sorted